


The Dream of Hashirama Senju and Itachi Uchiha

by ThatDamnKennedyKid



Series: The Hokage's Mansion [6]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Childhood, Contemplation, Peacetime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-14
Updated: 2014-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-19 15:14:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2393087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatDamnKennedyKid/pseuds/ThatDamnKennedyKid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His mother had always said he looked like her and her father. Said he was a beautiful boy and that she loved him. His father kissed his forehead every night when he tucked him into bed. His sister, the oldest of them, took him out for ramen all the time. His older brother, still younger than his sister, played with him. </p><p>Itachi Uzumaki lived in peace and deep, contemplative thought. The way it was meant to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dream of Hashirama Senju and Itachi Uchiha

Itachi Uzumaki was a small boy, even at the age of six. he got many compliments on his looks, though. They said he looked like a mixture of his grandfathers. From Naruto Uzumaki, his father's father, he got breathtaking sapphire eyes, aged and deep like an ocean. He also got bright golden hair that shimmered in the sun and lit up his olive skin. From Itachi Uchiha, his mother's father, he got an aged expression. Many said he looked far too old for his age. He also, thankfully, got his straight, long hair. The tear troughs his mother had inherited from her father were now forming on his little cheeks. 

His mother had named him after her father. She had told him that someone, somewhere, had to carry that burden. She'd winked at him and told him that someone had to make sure that the Uchiha behaved themselves. 

The wind rustled the tree leaves around him. 

"I know what it means." Itachi said softly, his eyes gazing out over the village. "I have to protect the village. It's my responsibility now."

His little mouth quirked in a smile. "Don't worry. I won't let anything happen to you, village."

* * *

Shopkeepers smiled and laughed as the young boy danced down the main thoroughfare. He was smiling and singing to himself, his voice not high enough to ring over the chatter of the Konoha marketplace. 

He's just small and happy, his golden, straight bangs swishing with each minute footstep. 

* * *

Itachi was ten now. His bangs had grown out and so had his hair. He needed a little tie now to keep it back. It was a little red one. His mother said it had belonged to her father. They had taken it out when he died and buried him with hair loose. 

He was playing with the little tie, lost in thought.

"Itachi?"

The young boy smiled at the soft, confident voice. "Hello, Shisui."

"Waiting on Naruko?"

"Hai. Aneki said she would take me for ramen. She'll be gone for the month of the Chunin Exams, so she's going to make it up to me."

Shisui's hair wasn't the same rich gold that Itachi's was, but a kind of sunset sheen. His eyes were also blue, but they were like their father's, a watery blue that splashed around in their joy and tempered a violent storm when they were upset. The sunset curls and waves shuffled with the breeze, tangling happily and messily on his tanned brother's head. The taller and older boy sat down next to him, throwing his arm over his shoulder. 

"Are you sure it's not an advanced present? She told me that she knows you'll pass on the first try."

Itachi laughed brightly. "Ha! Sometimes she's a little  _too_ confident."

Shisui giggled. "Yeah, sometimes. She told me that I'd make it through on the first shot, though, and I did. Maybe she just has a power."

"Maybe." Itachi smiled up at the clear sky. "Hey, Shisui?"

"Hmm?"

"What do you think they were like?"

"Who?"

"The Founders. Our namesakes. Who do you think they were? What did they believe in? What was the fuel to their Will of Fire?"

Shisui pulled Itachi tighter to him, playfully ruffling his hair. "That's a question to ask Mom. I'm not too good with your depth. You still manage to get me with it every time."

Itachi smiled kindly, a sunny image of their grave, raven mother. "I know. I probably should level these questions to her. At least, she knew  _one_ of them."

Shisui kissed Itachi on the forehead. "I just wanted to tell you about Aneki's words and to say goodbye. I've got a surprise mission with my team. I'll be gone the rest of the week. I should be back in time for your Exams though, so no worries, Otouto."

"Good luck, Aniki.' Itachi grinned. "Kick some ass for me."

Shisui winked. "Will do. Tell Mom where I went when she comes home, okay?"

"I will. Good bye."

"Bye, little one." With that, their family's second teleportation master disappeared. 

* * *

"Otouto! How ya doing, short stuff?"

"Hey, Aneki."

"C'mon in, sit down! Granny, two miso ramen, please."

"Of course." The elderly female owner looked down on the siblings, like daylight and dark. Like their mother and father. The owner's father had been the founder of this tiny establishment and she herself was old enough to remember the Rokudaime. Kami, combine the two sitting before her and she could see him again, young enough to still be sitting with his sensei. "For my two favourite regulars."

The tall girl laughed, hoisting the smaller blond boy onto a stool even though he'd been coming here alone and getting on those ancient stools since he was four. "You're the best, Granny!"

She winked. "Only the best. Don't go spreading that around now, though."

Itachi smiled. Kami, he looked like his namesake. "We'll keep your secret."

The old woman smiled, moving away to serve another customer. 

"So, you know Shisui's gone, right?" Naruko confirmed. 

Itachi nodded, blowing softly on his noodles. "He found me on his way out, yeah."

"Good. You gotta tell Mom."

Itachi laughed lowly. "I know. Shisui drilled it into me already."

Naruko chuckled. "I should just stop trying to be responsible, shouldn't I?"

"Yes. Shisui's better at it than you anyway."

His older sister rolled her ultramarine eyes and dug into the ramen before her like she depended on it to survive. She threw her inky, spiky hair over her shoulder in a mandatory show of manners before devouring her food. Her black breast band flexed with the powerful muscles of her chest. Her bicep-high black gloves wrapped in spiky red leather belts stopped halfway on her upper arm and managed to avoid the carnage going on in the bowl below. Her black pants, strapped in the same belts as her arms around the shins, also managed to evade the splash damage. Their father had once mentioned something about his father going to an alternate universe to find his evil self. Often, he said Naruko reminded him of his father's alter-ego from the dream, Menma.

"Careful, Aneki. Prison food can't be that bad, can it?"

Naruko covered her mouth just in time to stop her mouthful from spraying all over the stands. 

* * *

Itachi slid the door open to his modest home. In truth, their family made more than enough money to afford a grander house. All of his mother's family had large homes (one being the Hokage and another being the husband of the Mizukage), but she refused. 

"I grew up in the Hyuuga complex and seen all the splendor I needed to." She had explained once when he was really small. "My parents never needed all the space, all the glory and treasure. Since I gave command of the clan over to my brother, I can make my own home. I want it to be cozy and warm. The complex never was, I found."

"Dad? You home?"

His father's spiky blond head appeared out of the doorway to the kitchen. "In here, baby boy!"

Itachi popped himself up onto the counter, leaning back slightly to observe his father, Konoha's Golden Streak. Minato's own father had said that he looked like the Yondaime. 

"How was your day, Itachi?"

"Good. Naruko took me for ramen for lunch and Shisui kissed me goodbye before his mission."

Minato smiled brightly. "That's nice."

"What've you been up to?"

Minato chuckled. "Finishing my team's reports. Mamaru wants them, but my team is a little lax on them."

"You mean that Amy and Nenet go into hiding because Natsume will ride them until they're done."

Minato laughed sheepishly. "Got me."

"Minato?"

Itachi jumped off the counter as Minato perked up to the sound of his wife's voice. 

"Mom!"

"Itachi, baby! How was your day?"

"Really good! Naruko bought me ramen. Shisui's gone on his mission, by the way."

Terasu sighed. "I wanted to say goodbye, but I suppose I was too late."

"S'okay. You got me." 

Terasu's straight black bangs mingled with her son's. "So I do."

Sapphire stared into obsidian for a long moment before Terasu smiled gently, carding her fingers through his hair. "Tell me, baby."

"Who were they?"

Minato looked up from his reports, eyebrow cocked quizzically. Terasu's eyes softened and a fond smile tinted by nostalgia passed over her face. 

* * *

Wind flickered through long, straight locks, one set bright as the sun and the other as black as a raven's feather. 

Itachi was now twenty. 

"They were idealists." Terasu finally answered. "They were dreamers trying to invite everyone into the light they lived in. They were heroes, both forthright and shrouded in shadow. They stood for things beyond the physical, beyond all others' minds. They were the possibility, the optimism in a world of darkness and pessimism. They were those who dared to break the surface when all others were content to drown. They don't need names. They are eternal without anyone else's praise. They don't need our validation. They are the singular pillar that gives this world the faint glimmer of hope."

The leaves above shook loose, jumping bravely onto the current of the wind, never knowing what danger awaits them, but unable to halt. 

"No good soul ever lives to see their work bloom. We stand now atop the blossom. We live their dream. We are their dream. And we must protect it."

Itachi stared ahead, the strong gusts ruffling his sleek locks. "I learned of who they were. 

Terasu cocked her head at him. 

"Many acquired the same dream, followed in their footsteps. The Rokudaime was one of them. He took up another's will to see it through. For peace. We live now in a world that Hashirama Senju and Itachi Uchiha wished for. This was their ultimate goal. And here, we stand in its midst."

"Indeed, we are blessed." Terasu agreed, a gentle smile coming to her face. "You truly are a gentle child, Itachi."

 

 

 

 


End file.
